When Flight is Forbidden
by RadiantFire
Summary: When her father bans flying for her protection, Hiccup creates a club in which her and her friends ride their dragons in the dark of night. But she soon suspects that someone is onto her. But it's not who she thinks it is. In addition to that, Hiccup discovers a secret someone has hidden from her for many years.
1. A Ban on Flying

"Who is he?" demanded a voice, "Who is the demon in human flesh that you have in your territory? Tell me!"

Fishlegs looked up from the floor, to which he was bound. "I won't talk."

"If you wish to do things the difficult way," hissed the voice, "Be my guest."

Suddenly, the room was pitch black. There was silence. Fishlegs was left in the darkness.

Fishlegs couldn't take it. He panted loudly as he quickly decided what his next move was: give up. "Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! The person you're talking about is Hiccup! She's the daughter of the chief of Berk! She has the abilities of a Night Fury and a Skrill! She still doesn't know how to control her Skrill powers! When she loses her temper she changes appearance and goes rabid! I've told you everything! Just put the lights back on!"

The lights returned as Hiccup Haddock lit a torch that she had in her other hand. Fishlegs was really in a cavern. Hiccup was trying to train her friends to cope with cruel and brutal interrogation and torture, but was getting nowhere with Fishlegs. She sighed in disappointment.

"What?" asked Fishlegs, "You know I hate the dark."

"Which is why you need to work on getting used to the dark. Alvin will do a lot more than turning out the light to get you to talk. Savage hit me and shoved me around violently as he took me to different parts of the island. Toothless was chained and muzzled for days. I even considered giving up when I tried to burrow my way out. I managed to get out through the advice of Mildew."

Fishlegs hung his head. He never liked it when Hiccup was disappointed, not even with him.

Hiccup continued, "We've talked about this. You need to give nothing more than your name and your home. Nothing more."

"I know, Hiccup. I'm sorry."

"We'll try this again tomorrow. Here." Hiccup cut Fishlegs free and gestured to the exit of the cave, "Let's go home. It's late."

000

The next morning, Stoick found Hiccup, and told her about his plan to keep her and the dragons safe, along with the rest of the village, as he supervised the construction of the walls and ballistas that would fill in for the dragons.

"What?" asked Hiccup, clearly unhappy, "A ban on flying? Are you kidding me?"

Stoick turned to the girl, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Dad, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"But, Alvin knows how to train dragons now. If we're gonna have a chance against him, we need to have the dragons ready. They used Mildew to get that information from me."

"Yes. They did. When you were kidnapped, and locked up in an Outcast prison, surrounded by middle-aged men and bloodthirsty murderers."

"Dad, we need to have the dragons ready. For all we know, the Outcasts could be heading here as we speak, and we'd need the dragons to drive them away. This is just... so... ridiculous."

"Are you calling your father ridiculous?"

"What? No. I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my _chief_ ridiculous."

Everyone stopped and stared at Hiccup. No one had ever dared to insult a chief. They had heard of the time when someone insulted Stoick, calling him soft for letting his daughter live when it was discovered that she had dragon powers. The man barely made it through Stoick's fit of anger with his hand.

Stoick knew that Hiccup was wrong to disrespect him like that. But he knew he couldn't hurt her. He held her arm tightly and pulled her closer.

Hiccup pretended not to be in so much pain as her father spoke, "There is a ban on flying, and that is that. If I hear of any of them flying, they'll be locked up for the day. That includes you." Stoick aggressively shoved the girl away, and continued to supervise the construction.

Hiccup sighed. She hated it when Stoick kept her from using her powers. But she understood that he was trying to protect her. She mentally told herself to apologise to Stoick later... tonight.


	2. Hiccup's Anger Problem

Hiccup entered the arena, holding her satchel.

" **Hey Hiccup.** " called Toothless, **"What did your dad want? Did he want you to do something before you and I did our daily flight?"**

Hiccup sighed, growing angrier as she remembered Stoick's ban.

Astro saw Hiccup as she entered the arena. "Hiccup? You okay?"

"Huh?" Hiccup looked up at Astro, remembering that she was in the arena.

Astro pointed to the girl, "Your eyes are purple and your hair is fading black. I'm thinking you should calm down before the wrath of the gods falls upon someone through you again."

Hiccup looked at her hair. It was black.

"Saved your life!"

Hiccup squealed as Snotlout scared her from behind. The anger caused by Snotlout's annoying pranks made Hiccup's skin grow darker.

Astro tried to run over and restrain Hiccup with a rope that he was holding in his hands. But Hiccup dropped her satchel and swung around and pounced on the Jorgenson boy, claws ready to tear him apart.

Astro pounced onto the now-rabid Viking and held her hands behind her back, "Somebody secure the wings!"

Fishlegs tied the rope around Hiccup's upper body. Hiccup struggled in Astro's grasp, temporarily freeing one of her hands. She seized the moment and burned Astro's hand. As Astro held his hand, Hiccup cut the ropes off her body, using her wings to fling the boys off her. She tried to fly through the chains that formed the roof.

Toothless jumped high off the ground, seizing the rabid girl in his paws. He pinned the girl on the ground, letting Stormfly use her spines to hold Hiccup down by pinning the sleeves of her shirt to the stone floor.

Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's satchel and pulled out a jar, pulling out the cork. Astro held Hiccup's head down as Fishlegs force-fed the contents of the jar to Hiccup.

After a few more seconds, Hiccup calmed down, breathing heavily, "What happened?"

Astro sighed with relief. Hiccup was back, "You went rabid again."

The dragons backed away, Astro pulling the spines out of the ground as Hiccup sat up and wiped her face with her sleeve. The contents of the jar that Fishlegs had given to Hiccup was a medicine that Gothi had made. It was supposed to calm her down and revive her of her berserk trance.

Astro helped Hiccup to her feet, "You seemed a little agitated before Snotlout used his intense level of arrogance to make you go rabid. What's up?"

Hiccup sighed, "We're not flying."

Toothless looked up at Hiccup as soon as she finished, **"What?"**

Hiccup sighed again, "My father made a ban on flying. He did it to keep me safe."

"And you didn't object?" questioned Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout as if he were stupid (which he was in her opinion), "He's the chief, who also happens to be my over-protective father."

The teenagers groaned in disappointment, accepting the fact that they'd have to walk to their destinations.


	3. Some Things are Hard to Accept

Astro kept glancing at the sky as he walked with Hiccup back to his house from the arena. It didn't really help Hiccup focus on her thoughts, then again, there was nothing she could do.

She was thinking about Mildew. Mildew had cursed her, grounded her friend by cutting his tail, and betrayed them both. Now, he could be helping Alvin train a dragon as she was stuck on the ground with her father's ban. Things surely couldn't get worse than this.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup jumped when Astro called her. Astro made a follow motion with his hand, "You're falling behind."

Hiccup quickened her pace to keep up with Astro.

Astro put his hand on her shoulder, "Still worried about Mildew?"

Hiccup nodded, "Not just him.. I'm worried about the dragons that he's managed to train. Him and Alvin. All those dragons are being enslaved by those Outcasts, and it's all because of me."

"Hiccup. This is not your fault. If anything, its Mildew's fault. He's the one who tricked you."

"But I'm the one that fell for it. I was too stupid and naive to know better."

"You were just trying to make Toothless happy."

"... I just... wish I could undo everything."

"... Hiccup. Look at it this way... If he hadn't tricked you... you wouldn't have that doll right now. You'd still be under his control."

Hiccup pressed her hand against her satchel that has the doll inside.

"But I don't know how to get rid of it permanently without hurting myself. I've tried to get Gothi's advice, but she doesn't know either."

Toothless nudged Hiccup forward as he jumped around playfully, not saying anything.

"What's up with him?" questioned Astro.

Hiccup sighed, "It's the sunset. Toothless and I usually fly around the island by this time."

Astro sighed, "Too bad the flying-ban is still in effect."

Hiccup turned to Astro, showing her slightly indigo eyes, "Too bad you're not helping."

Astro held his hands up, "Sorry."

"It's okay-Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup held up her hand and looked down. She had burnt the stone path with her lightning. "Going at a rate like this, if I don't learn how to control this soon, I'm gonna kill someone."

"Hiccup. You will be fine. You'll learn to control it. Don't worry."

Hiccup smiled, "Uh, you should probably get going. Not sure how our parents would believe that we weren't flying if we didn't get home early."

Astro nodded, waved, and left.

Hiccup walked into to blacksmith shop and pulled out a shield that had a Night Fury painted onto it. She placed the shield on the counter and pulled out a pair of pliers. Hiccup began to fix the handle of the shield as Toothless impatiently circled the shop.

Toothless got so impatient that he slapped Hiccup with his tail, glaring at her as she held her eye with her palm, **"Toothless, what the hell was that for?"**

Toothless rolled his eyes and bobbed his head as he mocked, **"'Our parents would think we were out flying if we didn't get home soon.' Says the same girl who's standing in a blacksmith shop working on a shield."**

 **"Gobber spends late nights working on weapons. He'll see me, probably send me home, and I'll have a good excuse for staying up late."** Hiccup continued working on her shield.

Toothless let out an exaggerated groan, **"We're missing a perfect sunset."**

Hiccup shook her head, **"Grab some flowers, walk to the beach and you're set."**

 **"Very funny, Miss I-Can't-Control-My-Lightning-Powers."**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Hard truth, Pretty-Face, get over it."**

Hiccup held up the shield, pointed the painted side at Toothless, and tapped her hand on the edge, letting grappling hook fly out of the center and miss Toothless by inches.

 **"Hey!"**

yelled Toothless, **"You almost cut out my eye!"**

Hiccup shook her head in a mocking way, **"'Hard truth, Pretty-Face! Get over it!'"**

Toothless growled as he walked away, **"Still think we should go flying!"**

 **"So do I, Toothless. But my dad's stupid ban is what's grounding us. So if you're gonna be mad, be mad at him."**

Hiccup sighed as she put the grappling hook back in place and continued working on the shield.


	4. A Strange Discovery

Gobber walked into the blacksmith shop and saw Hiccup with her shield.

"What are you doing here? You and Toothless are usually out flying around the island."

Hiccup sighed, and looked at Gobber, trying to hide her anger that was building up inside her.

Gobber cringed at his mistake.

Hiccup hung her shield on the shield wrack and walked to the door, but was stopped by Gobber, "You should probably go find Toothless. I saw him roaming around the forest."

"Thanks, Gobber."

"Anytime."

000

Hiccup opened the door to her hut, hoping to find her black dragon waiting for her near the hearth, but all she saw was her father sleeping in his chair.

Hiccup sighed and walked upstairs to her room. Toothless wasn't there either.

Hiccup groaned in annoyance as she picked a salmon out of a bucket and grabbed her knife from her desk. She climbed out her ceiling window (quietly, as Stoick may or may not have seen her enter the hut), and ran into the woods.

The girl walked through the forest and searched for Toothless, occasionally calling his name. When Hiccup walked into the clearing where she found Toothless, she remembered it. She remembered it all.

Toothless was lying on the ground, helplessly. Hiccup had the same knife in her hand. She was ready to kill him. But she didn't. Sbr thought she knew why, but, now, she wasn't sure. Something inside told her not to kill the black dragon. Somehow, she had to be connected to his past. She had seen him before, yet, she didn't remember when.

Hiccup shook the memory out of her head and continued looking. Hiccup looked at the sky and slowly spread her wings. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but this way was also much faster, and she preferred to do things this way. She was part dragon after all. _It's not like I'm leaving the island._

Hiccup flew above the trees to Thor's Beach, the only beach that allowed you to watch the sunset at the best angle. Once on the ground, Hiccup scanned her surroundings. Toothless wasn't here either.

"Where could this dragon have gone? Did Alvin really train a dragon and fly here this quickly?"

Hiccup was about to turn back, but she noticed something, a reflection of light coming out of the water. She walked to the water's edge, and reached in, pulling out a necklace, shaped like a pair of wings, with a tail similar to hers. _Night Fury._ Carved into the front of the necklace was one word. That word was "Draymore."

000

Astro dropped a bucket of chicken for Stormfly as he scratched her neck, "There you go. Your favorite food and a nice scratch on the neck always gets to ya."

A black dragon tackled the boy and started licking him in a playful manner. Astro pushed the dragon away, "Ugh! Toothless! I may be a human but I'm not a ragdoll that you can just throw around whenever you feel like it. I'm not Hiccup."

Astro didn't understand Toothless' reply, but he was sure that the dragon was looking for Hiccup. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Coincidentally, at that moment, Astro noticed a small, black figure flying above them.

"Toothless. I think we found your rider."


	5. Hiccup's Childhood Revealed

Hiccup flew up in the direction of the docks. She began to fly up and scan the horizon of the ocean for Outcasts ships. Thankfully, there were none.

Hiccup suddenly heard a dragon screech. She looked behind her and saw Stormfly with Astro, flying toward her, at a high speed.

Hiccup groaned as she turned and flew in the opposite direction, _Astro, why do you always have to make things harder for me?_ She flew as quickly as she could in an attempt to avoid getting caught and turned in to Stoick. _Stoick will ground me for three months if I'm caught doing this!_

Hiccup flew through a cave and cut very sharp corners, eventually leaving the cave, and losing the others. She landed on a ledge and scanned the ocean that the ledge overlooked. No Outcasts ships.

Hiccup sighed with relief, "No Outcasts, and I avoid getting caught. It can only get worse from here."

"And, it did."

Hiccup groaned with annoyance, and turned around as Astro dismounted Stormfly, walking to Hiccup with arms crossed in an aggressive manner. "Did you really think you could lose me that easily, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sat against the rough wall of rock, surrounding her body with her wings, "No. I was kind of expecting you to find me, sooner or later."

"Alright. Out with everything. What are you doing? Why are you doing it? And why are you doing it alone?"

Hiccup took a moment to show her face to Astro, then hid herself behind her wings again, "I don't like staying on the ground."

Astro moved the scarred wing and let each other lock eyes, "Why not? I'm stuck on the ground without my dragon, and I'm fine with it."

Hiccup sighed, "I've spent my whole life with these wings... yet... I just.. I was never able to leave the ground... It's like I've been chained to it my whole life, and after a brief moment of getting them off, they've been put on again."

Astro put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "You're not chained up right now. In fact, you not even near the village. You're just, in the forest."

"But I'm not up there." Hiccup pointed up at the clouds. "I just want to go back to being able to fly. I want to be able to be a dragon again."

"Hiccup, I know you like your dragon side, but you're still a human as well."

"Yes, but I've been a human my whole life. No one judged me for being a human. But for the first fifteen years of my life, the minutes I made a dragon noise, I'd get laughed at. I get blamed for everything."

"You don't get blamed for everything Hiccup."

"I got blamed for being the start of a fight with Snotlout."

Astro stared at Hiccup. This was going to be the first time Hiccup would tell anyone about this.

"When I was about five or six, I was in the woods. Snotlout and his two friends ambushed me and wouldn't stop beating me up. Snotlout cut me with a knife, saying that he was going to cut the demon out of me. I lost it. I went rabid on him. The parents came and pried my off him. The first thing Snotlout did was tell them that I walked up to him and attacked him, completely leaving out the part where him and his friends attacked me. I never got to tell my side of the story, and I was locked up for the next three nights, and had my wrists chained for the next week."

Astro new that Hiccup was mistreated, but he never expected the abuse to get as far as giving her the "wild bear" treatment.

Hiccup continued, "After that, the children never wanted anything to do with me. They were afraid of me. The parents of toddlers would take their children inside the minute I walked near them. I couldn't walk through the streets without people backing away from me. I was literally treated like a monster. Even my own father would cautiously back away from me. Everyone was afraid of me."

Hiccup broke down. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Astro hugged Hiccup and kissed her forehead, "I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid that I would be judged for being there for you."

Hiccup regained her composure and calmed down. "I'm really doing this... because.. I want to prove that dragons are not the demons that everyone used to think they were. So, I'm going to watch the island at night and make sure that the Outcasts aren't coming."

Astro nudged Hiccup's shoulder with his fist, "Well, there's one thing you'll have to put up with."

"Oh, here it comes."

"You're not going to do this alone. I'm gonna help you, Fishlegs is gonna help you, the twins are gonna help you, and Snotlout is gonna help you. And I'm gonna make sure that he treats you with the respect you deserve."

"Do we have to have the entire gang doing this?"

"You can't watch the entire island yourself. There are many locations on this island, many Outcasts threatening us, and only one of you."

Hiccup sighed, "You better know what you're doing, because Snotlout likes to tattle, Fishlegs can't hold out an interrogation, and the twins don't know when to shut up."

"We'll make sure they do. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you, or the dragons, or Berk."


	6. Creating the Club

First thing, the next morning, Hiccup and Astro walked to Snotlout's house, and explained their plans with him.

Snotlout seemed to be reluctant, occasionally scanning all the entries to his room, "So, you're telling me, that you two are starting a 'club', where we fly around at night, just to learn about dragons?"

Astro nodded towards Hiccup, "While' we're doing that, Hiccup is going to keep an eye out for Outcasts."

Snotlout groaned and turned to Hiccup, "You're still freaking out about those stupid Outcasts? Don't worry! You're not there. They don't know a thing about the dragons."

"Yes they do," said Hiccup, "They used Mildew to gain my trust, so that I would tell him how to train a dragon. And, being the naive little girl that I am, I fell for it and told him everything."

Snotlout paused, "Oh... that's bad."

"Of course it is. That's why we're doing this. It's the only way to keep Berk safe."

Snotlout looked to Astro, wondering if Hiccup had any hint of humour up her sleeve. Astro shook his head. Snotlout sighed, "Alright. I'm in. But only if we get to fly around, and if we get to have some races every now and then."

Hiccup smiled, "That's gonna have to depend on whether or not someone's nearby."

Snotlout grinned. Astro and Hiccup knew that Snotlout was more than happy to join.

000

Next, Hiccup and Astro visited the twins. The process of explaining the basis of keeping the club a secret was far from simple, as the twins were confused by the one rule.

"Hold on!" interrupted Tuffnut for the fifth time, "Is there a Dragon Flight Club, or not?"

"Yes." replied Astro.

Hiccup pointed up, "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club, is that there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club. Get it?"

Ruffnut sighed and shook her head, "I still don't get it."

Astro stepped forward, "Look. It's this simple: All you have to do, is pretend that there is no Dragon Flight Club. Although, you two have to try not to make it obvious that you're pretending like you always do."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, "Oooh." Ruffnut pointed at Astro, "That makes perfect sense."

Hiccup sighed with relief. This had taken less time than she had anticipated.

000

Finally, Hiccup and Astro went to Fishlegs, who was gathering rocks from the beach. Fishlegs seemed nervous at first.

"I've never.. really... gone behind my parents' backs before... Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive." said Astro.

Hiccup raised a hand, "And if we get caught, I'll say it was all my idea."

Fishlegs inhaled, "You sure they'll believe you?"

"It'll make sense, since I'm always worrying about dragons."

Fishlegs sighed with relief.

000

Hiccup and Astro gathered the riders in the arena that evening, and together, they all organised the first night they'd go out. They all agreed that they'd explore the territory of the first dragon they'd be learning about: Changewing.


	7. Hiccup Meets an Old Friend

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astro, and Hiccup, were all lying on the ground, on the edge of a steep cliff, only hidden by the tall grass.

Their dragons rested in a nearby clearing as they waited for their riders to return. Toothless often glanced in the direction of the humans, hoping that Hiccup knew what she was getting them into. Toothless himself had encounters with them. He was surprised that he was able to even escape with his own life. He nearly lost his head. None the less, Toothless trusted that Hiccup would know how to protect herself.

All six of them watched the Changewings as the dragons stalked a pack of wild boars. Hiccup explained what was happening as the hunt commenced. "The Changewings hunt like a pack of wolves. They surround the pack and separate a youth or sick animal from the pack and lead it to a rural area. That's when they all close in and finish it off."

The riders watched in amazement as the Changewings did exactly as Hiccup had explained. They watched one of the Changewings pounce on the boar and ready his claws.

Tuffnut squinted at the boar, "Hey! I know that boar! It's Bjorn Boar!" Ruffnut gasped, and stood up, yelling, "You leave Bjorn Boar alone!"

Hiccup hissed at the twins to shut up. But it was too late. Hiccup heard a voice from the clearing below, **"What are you humans doing here! You have cost us our children's' food! You humans will pay for this!"**

One of the Changewings lead the rest as they bolted up towards the riders. Hiccup roared and shot two blasts at them to delay their attack, "Everybody run! Get to your dragons!"

Hiccup flew at the Changewings, giving the others time to flee. Astro shoved anyone who fell behind as they ran. It took them two minutes to run to the dragons. Toothless desperately scanned the group for his rider, but he never saw her. Toothless looked to Astro, who pointed back, "She went to buy as time."

Toothless wanted to run, but Astro blocked his path, "She'll be okay, Toothless. She can handle a few Changewings. Heck! She killed a Red Death! I'm sure she'll be fine."

000

Hiccup flew through the dense forest, trying to lose the Changewings, but failing to make any progress. She desperately flew through the branches and under fallen boulders and tree trunks. Hiccup thought she was going to make it as she notice the dragons becoming few. Suddenly, a flash of white and bright blue sent Hiccup crashing into the grass.

Hiccup looked up after rolling uncontrollably and watched the Changewings fly over her, possibly not knowing that she was below them. The next thing she saw was someone, flying above her, holding a staff.

 _For Thor's sake, I am going to KILL you!_

Hiccup bolted out of the grass and flew up quickly, knocking the boy off balance, "What the hell were you thinking, _Jack Frost_?! You could've gotten me killed!"

Jack Frost himself shrugged as he regained his balance in the wind, "I was thinking that you were losing speed, _Hiccup Haddock._ I was simply saving your life by hiding you in the grass."


	8. Say Hello to My Old Friend

Astro and Toothless were waiting for Hiccup in the clearing. Every rider and dragon breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Hiccup's voice. Their relief was interrupted when they realised that Hiccup was yelling. Hiccup finally walked out of the bushes, yelling to her left, as if someone was walking next to her.

"For the love of Thor, Jack! How many times do I have to tell you? I! Had! it!"

After a few seconds of waiting, Hiccup continued, "You could've just shot at _them_! ... Oh! They'd chase you? You can _control the wind_! I'm sure you could've been able to blow them away from you!"

Hiccup walked a few more steps before her eyes became purple, and suddenly punched at the air. She walked over to her friends, listing the number of reasons she hated the "thing" she had "punched", "You never give anyone a heads up, you always have to throw something at their faces, you always have _some_ excuse for being a jerk-" Hiccup gestured to her friends, "and you're making me look like a complete idiot because these guys can't see you!"

Tuffnut ran passed Hiccup, "Oh my Thor! Jack Frost! I knew you were real! Guess you have to pay up, Sis."

Jack, whom Tuffnut was hugging, looked to Hiccup, "'No one sees me.' she says."

Hiccup growled.

Astro tapped on Hiccup's shoulder, "Who are you two talking to?"

Hiccup frowned, "You don't believe either, huh?"

"What?"

"I was talking to Jack Frost. Hes a guardian of his definition of 'fun'."

"Oh, really?"

Jack looked at Astro, confused, "Hiccup, is this your boyfriend?"

Astro walked to Tuffnut, reached out his hand, and shoved Jack into some tall grass. "What did you do?"

Jack stared at Astro, "You actually see me?"

"What did you do, Jack?"

Jack sighed, "I shot her with some frost and sent her into some grass to hide. How is that bad?"

Astro sat down next to Jack, "It's just that, Hiccup has this problem with, controlling her anger. If she loses her temper, her temper controls her, and she goes rabid. And trust me, you do not want her to go rabid on you. Just as Snotlout."

Snotlout, admitting he believed in Jack Frost as well, raised his hand, "Hold up! What are you talking about, Astro?"

Astro looked to Snotlout, "Remember the time you threatened to 'cut the demon' out of Hiccup, and attacked her?"

"Huh?"

"She told me that you made her lose her temper and she attacked you. When the adults came, you didn't tell the whole story, Hiccup never got the chance to explain her side of the story, and she had to spend the next ten years, being feared by everyone, including her own father. Now, unless she you already have, I suggest you make a damn good way to make it up to her and start showing her some respect."

Snotlout stepped back with both hands above his head, "Okay! Okay... calm down. I'm sorry."

"Try saying that to Hiccup at a different time."

Jack laughed, "Wow! You and Hiccup didn't get along, did you Snotlout?"

Snotlout, gestured to Hiccup, "She has wings and claws."

Hiccup pointed to her mouth, "Don't forget the fangs, fire and electricity."

Snotlout nodded, "That too. She was terrifying. That moment when she nearly killed me had me wishing she was normal."

Hiccup glared, "The fact that everyone was afraid of me made me wish I was normal as well, dead in fact.

Snotlout froze. He never knew that his lie had damaged Hiccup's life that much.

Jack smiled, "You should've seen her when she was four. She was so cute." He pinched Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup pushed Jack away, "You never stopped following me. It's about time you learned to listen."

Jack groaned, "I was told to take care of you, by the Moon."

"Oh. The 'Moon'. That's gonna get to me."

Growling was heard from the distance. Fishlegs pointed to the sky, "Can we just get out of here? Sunrise is just two hours away and the Changewings seem to be hearing us."

Everyone flew back to Berk, Jack following behind Hiccup.


	9. An Emotional Conversation with Jack

Hiccup walked up to her room, followed by Toothless and Jack. Her father didn't seem to believe in Jack, because he didn't acknowledge that Jack was there. Hiccup collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes, letting a long, exaggerated sigh erupt from her throat.

Hiccup shook her head as she heard Jack walking around her room, most likely observing her sketches she had pinned to the wall above her desk. _Why him? Why now? Why here? I'm trying to keep my village safe, and this frost boy just has to come into my life and make things that much more difficult._

Jack stared at the sketches, just as Hiccup suspected. He was amazed at how much she had improved at this skill over the years. He specifically observed one in the middle of the wall. It was Hiccup, at the age of either five or six. She was hovering in the clouds. There was a woman flying next to her. The woman looked as though in her late twenties to early thirties. The woman had feathered wings. Both were hugging each other tightly. The woman seemed faded, and tears were running Hiccup's cheek.

Jack pointed at the sketch. "Is that you and your mother?"

Hiccup sat up and looked at the sketch. She sighed, "It's supposed to be."

Jack pointed at the mother and the wings. "Why is she like this?"

Hiccup turned away. "She's dead. She died three weeks after I was born. "Hiccup tried to change the topic, "It's rumoured that someone died with her. But no one will tell me."

Jack sat next to Hiccup and put a hand on her shoulder. Hiccup ignored his cold skin resting there. Jack nudged her gently, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it."

Hiccup smiled, "It's okay... it's not like I'll die if it's mentioned."

Jack rested both hands on his lap as he sighed, "I lost my family. The worst part was that I forgot all about them for the next three hundred years. I didn't even know my name. All I knew was that I came out of a lake and had the ability to make ice and snow with my hands. What was even worse was, no one believed in me during those three hundred years. No one saw me. I never got to have what you had. You had people to talk to. You had a friend. I had... I had nothing."

Hiccup shook my head, "I thought you knew when Astro explained it. Everyone was afraid of me. My whole life, everyone would be cautious around me, all because I was half dragon. I was angry with myself for being born this way. Until I met Toothless, no one trusted me enough to be within three feet of them."

Jack frowned. Hiccup wasn't understanding his point, "You didn't have to spend most of your life alone."

"Yes. I did. You should be thankful that you didn't have everyone staring at you and hiding the minute you walked by. You didn't have everyone reaching for their weapons, should you try anything. You didn't have to spend innumerable nights in a cage, with both your wrists bound. You didn't have to be laughed at. You didn't have to be the cause of half your village's problems. You weren't treated like a threat, like a monster..." Hiccup was crying at this point, "like a demon." She buried her face in her palms.

Jack sighed. Hiccup had a point. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup shook her head and sighed. "I did it again... I hate it when I do that."

"Did what."

"Rant on about how terrible my life was. It always makes me look selfish."

"Hiccup, you can't just bottle it in. It's like your anger, sooner or later, it's gonna come out. There are times when you just need to... let it run loose."

Toothless nuzzled his rider, "He's right, you know. There are times when you should let it out."

Hiccup breathed deeply to calm herself. Jack tried to lighten the mood. "How long did it take you to learn how to fly? When did you start learning?"

Toothless chuckled. Hiccup glared, **"Shut up."** Toothless laughed, **"I didn't even say anything."**

Jack was confused. Since he wasn't half dragon, he couldn't understand dragons either.

Hiccup looked to Jack, "We were testing one of his prosthetic tail fans. My belt came unlatched and we fell. That's when I told him I couldn't fly."

Toothless leaned close to Hiccup's ear, **"Tell him about the part where I accidentally slapped you."**

 **"No!"** Hiccup pushed Toothless away, leaving him to laugh at the memory.

Jack smiled, chuckling softly, "I take it he knows something you don't want me to know?"

Hiccup groaned, letting her body collapse on her bed once again. "Just quiet down. I need some sleep."

Jack smiled, "I thought you dragons were nocturnal."

Hiccup covered herself with her blanket, holding her pillow over her head. "Half dragon."

Jack smiled. "Would you like me to spend some time outside? Because if you do, I will get incredibly bored and start jumping on house roofs."

"Provided you don't jump on my roof, be my guest."

Jack chuckled, and flew out of the ceiling window. Hiccup put the pillow back under her head and closed her eyes. She hadn't even realised she was tired until she was in her bed under the covers. She quickly faded off the sleep.


	10. Stoick's Plan

Hiccup opened her eyes, being welcomed by the foggy sunlight that dance around her room. The fog in the room added to the brightness, making Hiccup cover her eyes and adjust to it.

Hiccup turned to lay on her left side, facing away from the stairs. She held the necklace from Thor's Beach in front of her, turning it in all directions as she held it in her hands.

As Hiccup observed the necklace, she thought up a few questions, _Who's Draymore? How did this necklace get here? Did this belong to someone from a few generations ago?_

Hiccup thought it was, but deep down inside, she knew she had seen this necklace before. She just didn't remember where or when.

Hiccup rolled onto her back and put on the pendant, hiding it under her tunic. She looked up at the ceiling of her room for a long minute... until she realised something.

"Aw no! I'm late for work!"

Hiccup climbed out of bed and pulled a white sash off the chair in front of her desk. She quickly did a half-braid-half-ponytail kind of style in her hair before she wrapped the sash around the braided part. After Hiccup was satisfied with her hair and got dressed, she made haste for the blacksmith shop.

000

Gobber held Hiccup's shield project and turned it in all directions, "Where is that lever that sets off the grappling hook?"

"Gobber?"

Gobber jumped at his unexpected guest, accidentally setting of the shield's grappling hook, and wrapping it around Stoick the Vast. Gobber quickly ran over to untie his friend, as Stoick explained his plan.

"Gobber, is Hiccup here?"

"No, Chief. She's late."

"Good. I wouldn't want her to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"I'm going to patrol Berk at night on Thornado."

"You're right, Hiccup wouldn't be too pleased to hear that."

"Well, you know how she is, Gobber: always doing everything she can to protect the dragons. I can't blame her, she's one of them... partially... But you know I have to keep her here on Berk, where I can see her. I don't want to risk her getting shot down again. She's still in shock that Mildew betrayed her."

"She was damn well pissed off too. Did you see that rag he was wearing over one side of his face? Wouldn't be surprised if that was Hiccup's doing!"

"Hiccup would have been capable of that yes. But you get where I'm going with this. I want to keep Berk safe just as much as she does, but she can't know about this. You need to make sure she doesn't."

"No problem, Chief."

A pile of crates came crashing down as Hiccup tripped over them running in. One of the crates fell on Gobber, who was still holding the now-reloaded-shield. The grappling hook shot out of the shield and struck Stoick in the gut.

Hiccup scrambled to her feet and looked down to the floor, "Sorry..."

Gobber tried his best to sound like his usual self, "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Hiccup took one of the aprons off the hook and put it on, shyly walking over to the forge.

"Well," said Stoick, "It was nice to talk to you, Gobber. Have a good day. You too Hiccup."

"Sure!" replied Hiccup, "No problem." Hiccup took the moment to turn to all the exits of the building. Stoick was gone. Hiccup sighed with relief that Gobber didn't-

"What made you late? Did you sleep in or something?"

 _Nooo!_ Hiccup internally complained. ".. I was working on some sketches. It's the one thing I still enjoy that isn't _flying_."

Gobber didn't buy Hiccup's excuse, but it was plausible, so he let it go. He left Hiccup to get some more materials for the mold.

Hiccup sighed with relief as she grabbed an axe and began to sharpen it on the grinding mill. Hiccup's moment of relief was depleted as she felt a sudden breeze behind her.

Jack walked in front of Hiccup and waved in the casual "good morning" style. Hiccup only nodded and grunted in acknowledgement. Jack smiled, "Aren't you going to say 'good morning back'?"

Hiccup made a throat-clearing noise and nodded towards Gobber, who was returning with a handful of ore.

Jack raised his hands above his head, "Don't worry, I can't be heard by those who don't believe. Can't be touched by them either. Unless they believe, they can just walk right through me and never even know it."

Hiccup leaned closer and whispered, "I can't talk to you because I'm not a Guardian. They can see, hear and touch me. Therefore, if I talk to you, and they don't believe, I look insane."

Jack chuckled, "You'll have to talk to me sooner or later. It gets lonely if there's no one to talk to. You could at least acknowledge me more often."

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Later."

Jack smiled. Hiccup was hoping her final reply would make him leave, but the winter Guardian just watched her as she worked her shift in the blacksmith shop.


	11. Is it Worth the Risks?

After four long hours of making, repairing and designing weapons, and Jack endlessly watching her and asking annoying questions, Hiccup hung a newly-made sword on the weapon rack and hung her apron on the hook. Hiccup left the blacksmith shop and walked home.

Hiccup opened the door, as usual, finding that she would be home alone for the time being... if you don't count Jack Frost constantly asking questions and forcing you to make hints that say "just leave me alone." Hiccup walked up the stairs to her room and pulled a crate out from under her bed. She opened the crate and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Hiccup unfolded the paper and set it on the floor. She pulled out a pencil and marked the island where Jack saved her from the Changewings. Jack watched as Hiccup looked at the map, hovering her pencil in a very detailed pattern.

Jack watched Hiccup for ten minutes as she would hold her pencil above one area for a couple seconds, either cross it out, circle it, or ignore it, and move to another area and repeat the process. Finally, he couldn't stand it. "Hiccup? What are you doing with the map? Is there a point to this?"

Hiccup sighed. She was completely focused until Jack interrupted her. Her work was very important and she had to concentrate, but she explained, "I'm looking for places to watch over Berk while the others learn about dragons. If I'm not trying to watch Berk, I'm looking for a safe place to keep an eye on Alvin, see what he's doing."

Jack tilted his head, "Alvin?"

"Alvin is the chief of the Outcasts. He's trying to make an army of dragons to destroy Berk. Ever since he learned about my powers, he's been trying to capture me and make me help him. He even used Mildew to extract information from me by making me trust him. Now, he knows how to train dragons, and could be attacking any minute. With my dad's stupid flying ban in effect, I can't watch over Berk during the day without getting in trouble. With this stupid ban, there's no one to make sure Alvin doesn't surprise us."

"What if I watched Alvin for you. I've been to the island before, and he doesn't believe in me."

"If you want to." nodded Hiccup, "But remember that if you get caught, that's your doing and you're on your own."

Jack chuckled.

Astro walked into Hiccup's room, "Hiccup, I just overheard your dad talking to Thornado when he was giving him water at the well. He's planning on patrolling Berk at night so that you don't have to."

Hiccup groaned in annoyance, "Of course he would! especially without telling me!"

Jack gestured to Astro, "See? You don't have to worry. Your dad's got it covered."

Hiccup sighed, "But he doesn't have the ability to see through thick clouds, or hear a whisper over three yelling adults, or even understand dragons. Even if Thornado sees Outcasts, he won't be able to tell my dad."

Astro nodded, "She has a point."

Hiccup turned to face Jack, "Change of plans: although my dad can't see or hear things as well as a dragon, he sure can tell an Outcasts from an average Viking like a dragon. I'm still going to watch out for Outcasts just in case. But he doesn't believe in Jack Frost. You need to keep an eye on my dad, and warn us if he comes too close. This could help us avoid being caught."

Jack shrugged, "Sure. Whatever works for you."

Astro raised his hand, "Hiccup, are you sure it's really worth risking exposure?"

"Astro we originally made this club to protect Berk. It's well worth the risk. Besides, if we're ever about to be caught, I'll lead my dad away and take all the blame if I do get caught."

Astro and Jack exchange glances, then nod in agreement.

Hiccup smiles. Things may have been getting more difficult, but they weren't becoming impossible.


	12. Stoick's Reasons

That night, Hiccup and Astro had decided to observe the island that was inhabited by Typhoomerangs, but also wasn't infested with eels. Hiccup told them of the time the twins had forced her to eat an eel and became so dangerous that even she was harmed by the side effects the eel had on her.

Everyone was kneeling on a whirled burn mark that a Typhoomerang had made about an hour earlier. Hiccup was in a nearby tree, staring in the direction of Outcast Island, as this island was between Outcast Island and Berk, so she would surely see them if they tried anything tonight.

Fishlegs pointed all over the scorch mark and explained, "Just by the depths and slants of certain places of the scorch mark, you can determine which direction the fire was shot from, and which direction the dragon went.

Astro nodded in amazement. He was really interested with anything that involved fire and weapons, anything that could be useful in battle, so this fact easily caught his attention.

Snotlout just shook his head. He always hated it when Fishlegs just had to show off his know-it-all skills to everyone.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut began to argue over which direction it went. All the other teens could hear was "It went north!" "No, you muttonhead! It went east! It's so obvious that it went east!" "Then how come it's deeper in the south!" "You're really going blind! The deepest part is west!" Even Hiccup was having trouble focusing on her current task.

Tuffnut shoved his sister away as he laughs, "You know what? I don't even need to look at the mark to tell where it went! I already know!"

Hiccup groaned as she gave up on trying to focus. Surely she would hear the Outcasts if they were coming, so she looked to Tuffnut, "And where, Tuffnut, is the Typhoomerang going?"

Tuffnut turned to face Hiccup, "Oh, it's not going. It's coming, this way, right at you! DUCK!"

Hiccup turned around and dove into the leaves of the tree just before a Typhoomerang jaw snapped shut. Hiccup peeked out and shouted, "Get to your dragons! Take to the sky!"

Everyone quickly mounted their dragons and flew away. Hiccup ran up to Toothless and took a moment to look back at the Typhoomerang. It turned out, the dragon was only hunting a wild deer. Hiccup sighed with relief, and joined the other riders.

Just as the riders were below the clouds, Jack flew in front of Hiccup and pointed down, "Hiccup, your dad is dangerously close. You guys need to fly up in the clouds! I'll channel the wind to clear a path for you."

Hiccup looked down to Stoick as the chief flew along the water. "Astro, you take the controls. I'm gonna lead my dad away. If I don't come back in ten minutes, it means I was caught and I won't be joining you guys tomorrow night."

Astro jumped off of Stormfly and switched places with Hiccup on Toothless' saddle. Hiccup flew down.

000

Hiccup flew in front of Stoick and lead him to Dragon Island. Hiccup flew through the trees and caves until she reached a clearing. She climbed into one of the trees and waited for Stoick to appear.

Stoick arrived shortly. He dismounted his dragon and scanned the clearing for a few moments. Hiccup thought Stoick had given up after two minutes of silence until Stoick cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hiccup, I know you're out there! Just come out!"

Hiccup sighed. There was no way out of it this time. She slowly climbed down from the tree and walked to her father.

Stoick sighed as he recited, "Hiccup, you were right in front of me at the docks when I specifically said, 'There is a ban on flying.'"

Hiccup sighed. "I know how the ban works."

"You always have to go against my orders."

"I'm trying to keep us safe!"

"That's what I'm doing."

"You can't see through dense clouds or hear quiet noises!"

"I have Thornado!"

"But you can't understand him! Even if he does see something, how can he tell you?"

"He'll take me to them!"

"You're too stubborn to let him!"

"And this makes you above my rule?"

"I don't want to go back!"

"What?"

"I just learned how to be myself without being judged for it! But with this stupid ban... it's like bring judged all over again!" Hiccup didn't want to, but she started to cry.

Stoick sighed and rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup... I don't want things to be that way again. I want you to be yourself... But I also want you to be safe. That is why I banned flying. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. I want to keep you safe."

Hiccup smiled through her tears. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Stoick hugged Hiccup tightly.

Jack watched from nearby. With a smile on his face, he flew back to Astro and explained that Hiccup wouldn't be joining them tomorrow night.

The riders flew home and went to sleep. Astro let Toothless into the hut before Stoick and Hiccup could arrive, and returned to his hut.

000

Stoick and Hiccup entered their house and went to bed. Hiccup lay in her bed, thinking about what Stoick said, and decided that he was right. Hiccup went to sleep.

000

Toothless woke up as he heard a strange noise somewhere downstairs. Seeming as he was awake, Toothless looked out the ceiling door, at the cloudy sky. He still wanted one thing, to meet his mother again. He had been taken from her shortly after he was born. He had never even seen his mother's face.

 **"Don't worry, Mother. I will find you... I promise."**

000

Jack hovered in front of the Great Hall, looking at the statues that stood on both sides of the doors. Jack was tempted to frost them, but he refused. Winter wasn't for a while now, and frosting the statues would bring chaos to the village.

Jack heard a strange noise by the Haddock's house. When he turned to the house, he saw someone climbing out the ceiling door. Jack immediately realised that someone had broken into their house, as the human was a boy.

Jack flew after the intruder, chasing him through the forest. Jack easily lost track of the boy as he flew through the dense trees. Thinking the boy was running to the other side of the island, Jack flew farther.

The intruder smiled as Jack flew over him. The intruder was a boy. The boy had brown, messy hair and emerald eyes. His body build looked somewhat weak, but he still looked like a tough kid. The boy ran back to the village to hide.


	13. Someone's Spying on Hiccup as She Sleeps

"Hiccup!"

Jack landed in front of Hiccup just as she was leaving her house. Jack peered inside, "Someone was in your house last night."

"That was me and my dad."

"No. It was a boy, smaller than your dad, about your size. And he was climbing out your ceiling door."

"What?"

"Someone climbed out your ceiling door last night. After you and your dad went in, someone climbed out your window. I didn't get a clear look, but he got away. I think he I might try coming back."

"How did he get in? That wall is almost impossible to climb from outside."

"He might have gone in before you got there. He could've hidden there somewhere."

Toothless walked out of the hut and tilted his head when he saw Hiccup looking at him in question. Hiccup got down to Toothless' level, **"Toothless? Have you seen or heard anything last night? Somebody climbing out a window, perhaps?"**

Toothless suddenly looked traumatised, **"Uh, no? Why do you ask?"**

 **"Uh... I was just wondering, because someone broke into the house last night, and climbed out the ceiling door. I just thought you would've heard it."**

 **"No. I didn't. I was asleep the whole night."** Toothless quickly walked away.

Hiccup turned to Jack, "Okay, that intruder did something to him. He's never this traumatised."

Jack shrugged, "Well, I don't know him. I wasn't in the house when the intruder climbed out. I was busy exploring the village."

"Hiccup!" Astro ran up and made a "follow me" gesture to Hiccup, "C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you at the arena."

Hiccup followed Astro, letting Jack follow behind. Astro spoke quietly as to not raise any suspicion towards them, "I was thinking that we could show the others the Terrible Terrors tonight. They're less dangerous and-"

"This doesn't feel right." interrupted Hiccup.

Astro tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Hiccup sighed, "Well, Dad kind of has a point. He just wants to keep me and the village safe. And the best way he can think of is banning flight. That way, I'm close by, and he can watch me and the village at the same time." Hiccup, Astro and Jack were just entering the arena, when Hiccup said something that no one would ever have thought would be coming from her mouth, "I dunno. Maybe, Stoick is right about the ban."

"How can Stoick be right in banning flight?" questioned Snotlout.

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Is it bad that I actually don't mind that perspective that much?"

"Considering that you're a coward," sneered Snotlout, "I guess it wouldn't be wrong in your _perspective_."

Hiccup spoke quickly before a fight could break out, "I think we should hold off on this club for a while. At least until the ban concludes."

Everyone, even Astro, groaned in annoyance.

"Hiccup's right." said Jack, "We should hold off on this. After all, we wouldn't want to get caught." Jack gestured to the girl, "For now, we could try something else."

Everyone stepped closer in interest as Jack explained, "Last night, someone broke into Hiccup's hut. From what I saw, it looked like a boy. He climbed out her ceiling door and hid in the forest. If I'm right, he could be trying it again tonight."

Snotlout sighed, "What's so wrong about someone observing Hiccup's room anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know..." replied Jack, sarcastically, "rob her, rape her, assault her... _kill_ her... Yeah the list goes on."

Snotlout shook his head, "I'm not staying up passed midnight to wait around Hiccup's house for some boy to climb out her window." Snotlout walked out of the arena.

Astro shook his head and turned to Hiccup, "So, what's your plan?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, then she instructed what was to happen: Hiccup would go to bed, pretending nothing's changed, while the others waited outside. But they'd have to hide in order for the boy to go out. Once the boy attempted to leave the hut, the others could subdue him, and turn him in to the authorities.

Everyone nodded in agreement, especially the twins, as this task would surely involve violence. Astro turned to the twins, "Make sure the person you're subduing is actually the intruder this time."

Tuffnut folded his arms in front of him, "You were in disguise! How were we supposed to know?"

Astro sighed and buried his face in his palms.

Jack raised his staff, "I'll slow him down with ice."

Hiccup smiled, "Alright, guys, let's hope this works."


	14. Hiccup Knows This Boy

Hiccup undid her braid and hung the sash on her chair. She sat down on her bed and looked to Toothless, **"Goodnight, Bud. See you in the morning."**

Toothless watched Hiccup lie down in her bed and bury herself in her blanket. Toothless curled up and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

000

Outside the house, the riders were watching the ceiling door, waiting for the boy to appear. Astro was hidden in a large bush, Jack hid in a tree, the twins hid behind a stack of crates, and Fishlegs was hidden just around the corner of the house.

Three long hours passed with no one appearing in the ceiling door of Hiccup's house. Everyone was growing tired, but they focused... well, all but Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were growing so bored that they began to argue.

The arguing grew louder as time passed. They weren't even whispering anymore. They were just talking loudly. So loudly were they talking, that the other's were surprised that the boy didn't hear them when he finally climbed out the ceiling window.

Jack got the twins' attention by shooting a glowing snowflake across their field of view.

Everyone ran after the boy as he sprinted clumsily through the forest. The boy made sharp turns and crawled through tight spaces. The boy was clever enough to lead the riders in circles and confuse them. His efforts payed off when he jumped into a cave after making another sharp turn. The riders unknowingly ran right passed him.

The boy quickly ran to the cove.

000

Hiccup wasn't asleep when the boy left her house. She was only pretending. When the boy left, she followed behind him, flying above.

She landed in the cove when she saw the riders lose him. The boy was hiding in the tree-root cave. "Hey." Hiccup called out, "It's okay.. no one's gonna hurt you. Come on out. It'll be fine."

Hiccup backed away from the tree-root cave to let the boy peek out cautiously. The boy was dressed in dirty, ripped clothing, like he was homeless. His messy brown hair and the fear in his grass-green eyes pretty much confirmed it.

Hiccup waited for the boy to do something. When the boy finally gathered the courage to move closer to Hiccup, the boy crawled on all-fours, like Hiccup would. Hiccup tried her best not look scared, _He must have spent his whole life away from humans._

Hiccup slowly held out her hand, "Hey... you okay? You lost?" To Hiccup's surprise, the boy shook his head, like he understood her. The boy curiously looked at the old drawing of Toothless' Hiccup had drawn, the day she became friends with Toothless. Hiccup pointed at the drawing, "I made that."

The boy seemed slightly frustrated. He then crawled over to the scribbles. Hiccup, still confused, walked over to the scribbles, "My friend did this."

The boy seemed desperate now. He crawled to a small tree and broke a branch off. He put the stick in his mouth and dragged one end of the stick in the dirt, making scribbles similar to Toothless' scribbles. Once the boy stopped dragging the stick in the dirt, he took the stick out of his mouth and slammed it on the ground, and looked to Hiccup in expectation.

Hiccup was confused. This boy was trying to tell her something, and she should have known, but she didn't. The boy began to mumble something, but was failing horribly. Hiccup felt bad for the boy. He wanted to tell her something, but couldn't speak.

Then, Hiccup realised something. The boy was showing familiar behaviour... Could it have really been...

 **"... Toothlesss?"**


	15. Toothless is an Unusual Dragon

Hiccup was so shocked by her own question, that she barely saw the boy nod his head. Hiccup didn't understand at first, but she understood after a few seconds. The boy in front of her, was in fact Toothless.

Toothless tried his best to stand up. As Toothless stood, his arms flailed desperately for balance. Because Toothless had spent his whole life as a dragon, just standing on two legs was too much of a struggle.

"Hey." said Hiccup, "Let me help." Hiccup walked to Toothless and let him wrap his left arm around her neck to keep from falling. "Okay. We just need to find a way to get through this... somehow."

Toothless looked down nervously. Hiccup tried to calm him by showing him how to walk, "It's okay. It's pretty easy once you get used to the feel of things. It's just one foot in front of the other."

Toothless tried to put his right foot forward first, but he tripped over Hiccup's left leg. Toothless fell, taking Hiccup down with him. Toothless instinctively pushed Hiccup down in an attempt to push himself back up, causing himself to land on Hiccup.

Both Hiccup and Toothless blushed from the awkwardness that fell on them. Neither knew what to do.

Toothless opened his mouth to say something, but someone jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. It was Astro. Astro held Toothless' arm behind his back, causing Toothless to scream in pain.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled, "Don't! Stop! You're hurting him!"

Astro looked to Hiccup, "He had you pinned down."

"Toothless was trying to walk, but he tripped!"

"... Toothless?"

Hiccup sighed, "Yes. This, is Toothless. Somehow, he turned into a human."

Astro stood up. Toothless pointed to Hiccup, "H... H... Hic-cup... par... part... dr... dra..."

Hiccup translated Toothless' words, "Hiccup, part, dragon."

"M... m-me... p... pa-par.. t... h..."

"Toothless is part human."

Toothless nodded.

Jack inhaled, "This... this is deep.. Who else is part-animal?"

Astro glared at Jack, "No one but Toothless and Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, "This... this is going to take some getting used to."

Toothless tried to speak once more, "C... con.." Toothless gave up and transformed himself into a Night Fury again. **"I have trouble controlling this. These past few nights, I've been turning into a human. I didn't want to scare you, so I've been leaving the house to try to control it."**

Jack sighed, "So, what now? Do we just tell Stoick about this?"

"No." said Hiccup, "We're not telling my dad yet."

Astro nodded toward Jack, "Shouldn't he know who's leaving the house at night?"

Hiccup folded her arms in front of her, "I don't think he'd like the fact that a teenage boy has been sleeping less than three feet away from his only teenage daughter."

Astro paused. "Yeah, you do have a point right there."

Tuffnut pointed to Toothless, "So, what do we do about his shape-shifting problem?"

Hiccup shrugged, "We could help him learn to control it."

Toothless tilted his head, **"I've been doing that these past few nights. I think I have it covered."**

Hiccup thought for a moment. After a moment of silence, Hiccup pointed to Toothless, **"We could try teaching you how to be a human."**

Toothless shook his head, **"I'm not interested in becoming a human. I'd prefer to stay a dragon, thank you."**

 **"Pretending that you're not part-human isn't going to help you. Sooner or later you have to learn to use your power. Fly or die, remember?"**

 **"That's a dragon saying, not a human saying."**

Ruffnut stepped between the two, "Anytime you like, you can share your plan with the rest of us."

Hiccup stood up, "Toothless needs to learn how to be a human."

Jack nodded, "Not a bad plan. It could really help you in the future, Buddy."

Toothless groaned in annoyance, **"I don't want to be a human. I just want to forget this happened. This stupid power is the reason no one trusted me. Everyone was afraid that I would kill them."**

Hiccup sat down next to Toothless, **"I was just like you. But, your difference doesn't make you a threat, Toothless. It makes you you. It doesn't make you dangerous. It just gives you an advantage where others would have a disadvantage. You helped me learn who I am, let me help you learn who you are."**

Toothless smiled, and hugged Hiccup, **"Thanks."**

"Hiccup?" questioned Astro, "Is Toothless going to stay out here for the night? Or..."

Toothless began walking to the cove's exit. Hiccup looked to Astro, "That answer your question?" Astro nodded.

The riders returned to the village.

000

The next morning, Hiccup and Toothless returned to the cove. Hiccup let Toothless change into his human form before she explained her first lesson.

The first hour was spent trying to help Toothless improve at speaking. Toothless quickly learned how to pronounce many words and sounds, but he still had troubles with some words.

The second hour was one that Toothless wasn't the least bit excited for: walking. Hiccup started small, with letting Toothless get used to standing. It took a while, but eventually, Toothless learned how to keep his balance. Toothless felt confident enough to try walking. But when he moved his foot forward, he lost all balance and fell down.

Toothless fell down many times. The boy had fallen so many times, that he was growing frustrated. Eventually, Toothless deliberately fell down and gave up. "No point. Too hard. Impossle."

"You mean 'impossible'?"

"See? I can not even talks right!"

"You can't talk right."

"Rraaaaaagh! I give up!"

"Come on, Toothless. You'll be fine. It's like you said when I was learning how to be a dragon, 'fly or die.'"

"That is dragon say. I am learning to human."

"Okay. How about... 'walk our die'?"

"Is there point to say?"

"Yes, there is a point to the saying. You can't just be in your dragon form forever. You need to learn to use your gift."

"More like curse."

Hiccup sighed and shook her head, "Look what you're doing. You're acting like me when I was learning how to use my powers. Look, I know it's hard. But you need to keep trying. Just remember, you won't succeed on your first try, but that's part of learning. The fun part is getting up again."

Toothless sat up, using his arms for support. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Toothless smiled, "Thank you, Hic-cup." Hiccup hugged her friend.

"Okay, Toothless. Let's try that again. Just try to go slowly."

Toothless stood up slowly, and braced himself to try again.


	16. Toothless Finds what He Lost

Hiccup and Toothless repeated the lessons on speaking and walking for the next few days. most of the other riders joined in helping Toothless. Snotlout didn't want anything to do with what they were doing, because it didn't involve flying. Therefore, Snotlout hadn't yet learned about Toothless' ability.

One day, Hiccup walked with Toothless to the cove, this time, taking the necklace with her. Toothless noticed Hiccup holding the necklace and took the necklace, his breathing becoming shaky.

"Where have you found this?"

Hiccup knew, by the way Toothless was talking, that this had something to do with his past. "It's a necklace that I found at Thor's Beach. I found it the time I was looking for you. You know, that night that you wanted to go flying."

Toothless held the necklace to the left side of his chest, "This was mine... Mother had given it to me.. But then... Kullgen... he took it away... from me... I never saw it again."

Toothless began to cry.

Hiccup hugged Toothless comfortingly, "It's okay. You have it now."

Toothless hugged Hiccup back, "Thank you, Hiccup."


	17. How Hiccup Met Jack

Hiccup helped Toothless for the next three hours before she walked to the arena to meet her friends there. Toothless stayed behind to work on his balance and speech.

Astro walked up to Hiccup with a map, "Hey, Hiccup, how's Toothless doing with his human lessons?"

Hiccup smiled, "He's doing good at talking, but he's still working on his balance. How's everything going with you guys?"

"Well, we're trying to think of something to do since we're taking a break from the whole 'flight club' thing. I was thinking we could work on our combat. Fishlegs is suggesting that we study the dragons from the books, the twins say we should think of new ways to have some fun, and Jack here says we should have a snowball fight. There's no snow anywhere."

Jack hovered between Astro and Hiccup upside down, "Well, I could always make some snow. I'm a Winter Guardian, remember?"

Hiccup shook her head, "I hate snow. Remember the time we met? I almost died because of snow."

"Hold on." said Astro, "You almost died in snow? When was this?"

Hiccup sighed, "Sit down, the story isn't exactly ten seconds long."

000

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you! I can't find you! Daddy!?"

A little girl with black wings surrounding her body trudged through the knee-deep snow as she tried to find her way home through a raging blizzard.

Little Hiccup was only five years old. She was just ice-fishing with her father, when she got bored and decided to go exploring, searching for trolls. Gobber had told her stories about trolls, so she wanted to see one for herself.

Little Hiccup rolled around in the snow as she slid down hills and climbed over snowbanks in search for these creatures, but she quickly lost her way, and became worried. It began snowing hard, and Hiccup was quickly blinded by the white sheet that covered the island.

Hiccup was very cold and was shivering viciously. Because Hiccup was part-dragon, she was part-reptile. This meant that if Hiccup got too cold, she would be put into a deep sleep much quicker than a human would.

Hiccup missed her home. She wanted to be in front of the hearth, or in her bed, wrapped up in her blanket. But she was stuck out here, in this storm. She was falling asleep.

Hiccup looked everywhere, desperate for anything that would keep her warm. She didn't know much about wilderness survival, but she knew that if she fell asleep, she would surely die. Hiccup saw a small cave.

The little girl crawled into the cave and began to search for little sticks. She quickly gathered some sticks and twigs into a small pile and tried to start a fire with her hands by making circling gestures with her hands. The odds unfortunately weren't in Hiccup's favour, however, because a strong wind began blowing through the cave and prevented Hiccup's sparks from hitting the pile.

Hiccup tried to block the wind with her wings, but she was too cold. She was so cold that her entire body was burning. She was too tired. She was dying.

Hiccup curled up in a little ball in the corner and closed her eyes. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner the pain would go away.

The wind suddenly ceased. Hiccup looked up and saw a boy with a blue shirt and white hair. He was holding a staff with a hooked end. The boy smiled as he sat in the cave entrance, "It's okay. The wind won't come in here anymore."

Hiccup sat up and looked at the boy. The boy repaired the pile of sticks and began to building a wall out of rocks to block the wind. "Okay. Now we just need to find a way to make a fire."

Hiccup made the circling gestures and ignited the sticks with fire. The boy looked at Hiccup's hands in amazement. He held Hiccup's hand and looked at the black mark in the palm. "Unbelievable. How did you do that?"

Hiccup smiled nervously, "I was... born with it."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Hiccup."

"Hiccup... nice name. I'm Jack Frost."

Hiccup shivered and surrounded her body with her wings, "My daddy's gonna be so mad that I used my curse. I'm not supposed to do things this way."

Jack put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I don't think he'll be mad. I think that your daddy will be very happy that you're still alive."

Hiccup hugged Jack and smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

000

Astro looked at Jack with his mouth agape, "You saved her?"

Jack nodded.

 **"Hiccup!"**

Hookfang flew into the arena, letting Snotlout dismount in haste.

Hiccup frowned at Snotlout, "You're supposed to leave your dragon in your home."

Snotlout opened his mouth to say that Toothless was right next to Hiccup, but realised that he wasn't. "Where's Toothless?"

"Toothless is in the cove."

"Why is he there?"

"He's learning how to walk."

Snotlout laughed, "He already knows how to walk!"

Astro stood up, "It turns out, Toothless is part human."

Snotlout's jaw dropped. He stood there for a moment while Hookfang stepped forward, **"Hiccup, you need to warn your dad! Outcasts are sailing toward Berk right now!"**

"What?!"

Hiccup sprinted out of the arena without another word, leaving the other's behind.m


	18. A Forgotten Secret Uncovered

Hiccup threw the front door open as she ran to Stoick, who was sharpening his axe. Stoick looked at Hiccup as she ran to him.

Hiccup grabbed Stoick by the arm and tried to pull him to the door, "We have to wake the dragons! The Outcasts are attacking!"

"Outcasts? Attacking? Wait! How did you know the Outcasts are coming?"

"I didn't! Snotlout saw them when he was out fly-ing..."

Stoick stood up and looked down at Hiccup, "Explanation. Now."

Hiccup ran to the door, "Can we deal with this later? We need to stop Alvin before he gets here!"

Stoick followed Hiccup out the door and mounted onto Thornado. He followed Hiccup as she flew to the arena.

000

Toothless sat on a boulder next to the lagoon, looking at his necklace. Toothless was excited to get his necklace back. It was the only thing he had of his mother.

Toothless was getting used to being a human, and had almost perfected walking.

Toothless heard a noise at the entrance and instinctively hid behind the boulder.

Toothless listened for voices, eventually hearing one. The voice wasn't one he had hoped to hear. The voice he heard belonged to Alvin the Treacherous.

Toothless tried to hide in the lagoon, but was lifted off the ground by a hand. Toothless froze and stared at Alvin. He expected Alvin to laugh, but all Alvin did was observe Toothless, head to toe.

"You don't look like a Berkian. You're too scrawny."

Toothless glared. But he was thankful that Alvin didn't recognise him.

Alvin looked at Toothless' hand, spying the pendant Toothless was holding. Alvin took the dragon necklace and read the name carved in the front. After Alvin read the name, he smiled, as if all odds were in his favour. "Looks like this will be easier than I thought. Well, Draymore, looks like you're about to meet your father. We have him right where he needs to be."

Toothless shook his head, "No! I have no father! He is dead!"

Alvin chuckled, "I'm sure your thoughts about your father will change, once you've met him. What a family reunion we're about to have."

Alvin pushed Toothless into the hands of Savage and lead him to the beach where their ship was waiting.

000

Snotlout and Hookfang lead the riders to a beach on the other side of the island. Nothing was there. Hiccup spotted the Outcasts ship just in the horizon. She flew ahead of them, ready to burn the ship.

Stoick and Thornado flew after Hiccup, trying to stop her. But they didn't need to. Hiccup stopped once she saw Toothless, standing next to Alvin, who had a knife to the boy's throat.

The other riders stopped behind Hiccup.

Alvin walked to the bow of the ship, forcing the boy to walk with him. He smiled as he looked to Stoick, "As you see, Stoick, I have someone that I'm sure you will be pleased to meet. I suggest that you give me what I want, if you don't want your only son to drown."

Hiccup looked at Stoick, extremely confused, "Your son!?"

Stoick tried to speak firmly, "That's impossible! Draymore died after he was born!"

Alvin took the necklace from Toothless and threw it up to Stoick. Hiccup watched as Stoick's expression became emotional. Hiccup looked down to Alvin in disbelief.

There was no way. It was impossible. Alvin actually thought that Toothless was Hiccup's brother, Draymore. The facts that the necklace belonged to Toothless, and that Stoick was becoming emotional about it, confirmed everything.

Toothless was, without a doubt, Hiccup's forgotten brother, Draymore.


	19. Toothless' Origin Revealed

"Are you insane!?" asked Toothless, "That is not my father!"

Alvin smiled at Toothless, "Then why is he emotional?"

Alvin moved the knife away from Toothless' neck and shoved the boy to Savage as he further explained Stoick's secret to everyone. "Come on, Stoick, I know you remember it. You and Valka were having twins, your little demon was born two weeks before your little son, but then, the dragons took away your precious wife and son. They left you with your pathetic little brat."

Hiccup was too shocked to be angry with Alvin's insult. She couldn't believe it. All this time, Toothless was her younger twin brother.

Savage held Toothless off the ground by the back of his tunic and held him over the edge of the boat. Alvin nodded toward Toothless, "You know what will happen if Hiccup doesn't come with me. The question is, does little Draymore know how to swim?"

Jack swung his staff at Savage, shooting an ice bolt at the Outcasts and hitting his arm. Savage fell down in shock of being hit and dropped Draymore, letting him fall into the sea water.

Hiccup remembered that sea water was incredibly cold at this time of year, and that Toothless was part-dragon. Hiccup dove into the water without thinking and tried to carry Toothless out. Her wings flapped as quickly as they could as Hiccup tried to ignore the freezing water.

Hiccup couldn't stay in the air for long. She couldn't carry another human with her as she flew, and she was weakened by the water. Hiccup had no choice but to land on the Outcast ship.

As soon as Hiccup landed, Alvin pulled Hiccup toward him by her braid and pinned her to the ship's mast. The Outcast chief squeezed Hiccup's neck before she could try to escape. Hiccup instinctively tried to free herself by clawing at his hands.

Alvin leaned closer to Hiccup's ear, "If you don't surrender, your brother goes back into the water."

As Alvin expected, Hiccup forced herself to stop struggling. Alvin pushed Hiccup into a cage and pulled out manacles, to chain her to the cage. Jack froze Alvin's feet to the deck and pulled Hiccup out of he cage. Jack carried Hiccup to Stoick, and then carried Toothless to Astro.

Stoick looked to Hiccup, "Now would have been a good time to have Toothless nearby."

"Dad, that boy is Toothless!"

"What!?"

"We'll talk about this later! For now, we have to get rid of the Outcasts."

The dragons quickly disabled the catapults and injured the Outcasts. After many blows, Alvin had the ship retreat.

The riders waited for Alvin to disappear. When he did, they returned to the village.

000

Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless were gathered around the hearth. There was a lot of explaining for Hiccup and Toothless to get out.

Stoick sat on his chair, "So. This is Toothless? But he's also Draymore?"

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances and chuckled nervously. Hiccup cringed, "Uh, yeah. He uh... he's been part-human his whole life. The necklace is his, so... it turns out... he is.. my brother?"

Toothless held up his necklace, "This was given to me by my mother. It's been the only thing I had left of her."

Stoick and Hiccup looked at Toothless. Hiccup got Toothless' attention, "You mean she's dead?"

Toothless shook his head, "I don't know. I was taken away before I could even remember."

Stoick put his hand on Toothless' shoulder, "It's okay. It's all okay. All that matters is that you're home now. You're safe."

Toothless smiled. And, for the first time in sixteen years, Stoick hugged his son.

In case you were wondering, yes Hiccup joined in.

After the embrace was over, Stoick looked to Hiccup, "Okay, now that we're done with the 'Toothless-is-Draymore' business, you need to explain what this 'flight club' thing is."

"Oh." Hiccup sighed.

Toothless stood up, "I'll just be upstairs."

"You're staying here, Draymore." said Stoick, "You were in this too."

Toothless sighed and sat down again.

Hiccup smiled nervously as she began to explain, "Okay. This 'flight club' is something me and the others came up with, so that we could learn about dragons and make sure the Outcasts weren't attacking. There was one rule that was to pretend that the club didn't exist. But now that you know... it's just... we're holding back on the club until the ban is gone... Assuming it's gonna go away soon."

"Soon." replied Stoick, "Very soon."


End file.
